Rechanged
by NakamaLuna
Summary: Near masih sedih atas kematian L. Akankah Mello bisa membuat Near ceria lagi? MelloNear, Yaoi, fic pertama di death note. Salam kenal! Read n Riview plase?


Nyuu, NakamaLuna yang bergelut di fanfic Naruto nongol juga ya di DeathNote!

Huwaa, salam kenal semua author DN! Saya baru di fanfic DN!

Hiks, saya tahu, saya adalah penggemar yaoi L dan Near. Tetapi kenapa saya jadi suka pasangan MelloNear??!! Karena itu, sebagai persembahan saya buatlah.

Re-changed

Supaya lebih enak, dengerin musik Bella's Lullaby by Robert Pattison deh!

©Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata

~~~ooo000ooo~~~

Near's POV

Aku berjalan ke ruang bermain. Dengan langkah gontai aku mulai melangkahkan kakiku ke sana. Anak-anak yang lain sudah tidur, pasti, karena ini sudah jam 12 malam.

Aku mengambil dua buah replika manusia yang sering kumainkan. Tentu, L dan aku. Entah tapi, dahulu aku sering memainkannya.

"Near, di dekat pusat kota terjadi kasus, aku akan menyelidikinya, bagaimana kalau ikut bersamaku?" ucap Near meniru suara L.

"Baiklah, L" jawab Near. Ketika mereka sampai di sebuah tempat yang menurut Near pantas untuk dijadikan tempat kasus, dia mulai berkata "Apakah Kira lagi?" tanya Near. "Tidak, kondisi meninggalnya bukan terkena serangan jantung, ada beberapa bekas tusukan di dadanya. Bisa dipastikan dia dibunuh" ucap Near gemetar meniru suara L.

Tiba-tiba air matanya menetes ketika dia mengucapkan kata 'dibunuh'. Ya, L sudah meninggal, setahun yang lalu 'dibunuh' oleh Kira. Dan sekarang dia menjadi pengganti L bersama Mello. Padahal Kira juga sudah tertangkap dan meninggal. Tapi kenapa hatinya tidak merasa lebih baik?

~~~ooo000ooo~~~

Mello's POV

Malam itu, aku tidak bisa tidur, tidak bisa. Aku memikirkannya, sahabatku yang rela meninggal demi aku. Saat itu aku merasa bodoh sekali. Benar, bodoh.

Haus, tenggorokanku haus. Dengan malas aku beranjak ke dapur untuk meminum segelas air. Langkahku terhenti tepat di pintu ruang bermain, aku menatap sosok yang berada di sana. Ya sosok itu sangat kukenal. Aku membuka pintu ruang bermain itu, disana aku melihat Near. Wajahnya tertutup oleh lututnya.

Dengan perlahan aku mendekatinya.

"Near…"

Near menengok ke arahku. Bisa kulihat matanya memerah dan mengeluarkan air mata.

"Near,……" kuulang sekali lagi. "Kau menangis?" tanyaku. Bodohnya aku, tentu saja dia menangis!

Near menggeleng pelan. "Hanya kemasukan debu" jawabnya. "Bohong, kau menangis kan? Pasti dia" ucapku.

"Dia?"

"Jangan pura-pura deh! Dia kan! L! Orang yang selalu kau idolakan, dan kau cintai!" bentakku. Habis sudah kesabaranku, anak ini selalu saja menangisi dia!

"Mello, hentikan! Dia bukan…"

"Bukan apa? Bukan orang yang kau benci? Tentu saja! Karena akulah yang kau benci!" teriakku.

"Hentikan! Aku sama sekali tidak pernah benci Mello! Aku sayang sama Mello, tapi aku juga sayang sama L dan Matt" ucapnya lirih.

Mendengar hal itu mukaku sedikit memerah, dia sayang sama aku? Oh, andaikan dia tahu betapa aku menyayanginya juga.

"Dengar Near, aku tidak suka melihatmu menangis. Kau pikir kau saja yang merasakannya? Aku juga. Ketika Matt meninggal, aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa dan terus-terusan menyalahkan diriku. Tapi kini, sudah ada yang menggantikannya, dia orang yang selalu berada disisiku, aku melihatnya sebagai orang yang tegar, tapi, kini dia menangis di hadapanku, apa yang harus kuperbuat?" ucapku.

Aku melihat ke wajahnya, matanya menatapku lekat-lekat. "Mello orang yang kau sukai itu……"

"Benar, itu kamu" ucapku sambil tersenyum.

Entah tapi mata Near mulai mengeluarkan air mata lagi kemudian dia tersenyum. "Mello, terima kasih" ucapnya.

Mendengar itu hatiku merasa lega sekali. Perasaan yang selama ini kupendam akhirnya kutumpahkan, walau hasilnya tidak sesuai dengan harapan. Perlahan aku mendekati Near, memeluknya.

"Jangan menangis lagi, oke?" ucapku.

"Hmm, baiklah" ucapnya sambil membalas pelukanku.

~~~ooo000ooo~~~

1 tahun kemudian

Aku membereskan barang-barang yang akan kubawa hari ini. Benar, hari ini aku dan Near akan pergi mengunjungi makam mereka berdua. Saat itu mataku menuju pada suatu benda. Sebuah foto yang dibingkai. Foto dimana aku, Near, Matt dan L bersama-sama. Aku tersenyum melihatnya dan mengambil foto itu.

"L, Matt, mungkin kalian tertawa kalau mendengar hal ini. Tapi, sekarang aku benar-benar bahagia bisa berada bersama orang yang kusayangi. Maafkan aku L, telah mengambil orang yang berharga untukmu, tapi kupikir kau tidak keberatan jika itu aku yang menggantikan. Eh heh, aku terlalu gr ya? Matt juga, maafkan aku, tapi kupikir kau pasti tidak keberatan juga. Aku yakin kalian berdua sedang melihat kami dari tempat yang jauh. Jauh di mana juga aku tidak tahu, tapi aku yakin" gumamku.

"Mello, ayo cepat" panggil Near. Aku tersenyum dan meletakkan foto itu, "Yaa,aku datang" ucapku.

Sambil berlari kecil aku menengok ke belakang, nyaris jantungku terkejut saat melihatnya, disana, ada dua sosok yang sangat kukenal. Mereka tersenyum ke arahku, dan perlahan sosok mereka mulai menghilang. "Mello, ada apa?" tanya Near. "Oh, ti, tidak mungkin" ucapnya lagi. "I-itu mereka"

"Ya, itu memang mereka, mereka datang untuk merestui kita" ucapku sambil menggenggam tangan Near. Near tersenyum balik ke arah mereka.

Akhirnya kedua sosok itu menghilang. "Ayo, berangkat" ucapku. "Iya" ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

L, Matt, sampai kapanpun, aku dan Near tidak akan pernah melupakan kalian.

~~~ooo000ooo~~~

OWARI

~~~ooo000ooo~~~

Hm, hm, gimana nih cerita? Anehkah? Yaah, saya sendiri tiba-tiba hatinya tergerak ketika membaca ulang Death Note. Saya tahu Mello sangat membenci Near, tapi dia malah tidak bisa membunuh Near, saya yakin ada alasan tertentu dari balik sikapnya ini. Hohoho, apalagi pas mereka bilang "Near, Mello, siapa diantara kita yang lebih dulu bisa menangkap Kira. Kita bertanding yah" . Gyaa, so sweet, mereka saling mengerti satu sama lain!. Yah karena itu iseng saja buat ini fic, eh malah jadi! Hehehe, review yaaaa

Arigato!

No flame please


End file.
